Online! Sidefic: Shoot at the Devil
by Juura99
Summary: like the title says, a sidefic for Online! Humorous one-shot with the Uchiha family. Please read, enjoy and leave a review! XD


**Hey there ya'll! *gets smacked* owie...**

**Anyway, I'm working on Online! and the next chapter shouldn't take toooooo long to come out, but I got this inspiration for this little side-fic for Online! and I thought it'd be cool to post it!**

**The song used, and which inspired this is the song 'Shoot at the Devil' by Swank. I suggest you listen to it while reading to get the full humour. XD it's a funny song too!**

**Naruto himself doesn't appear in this one-shot though, but still! It's got everyone's favourite Duck-butt and Devil!**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot. It can be set anytime...before Sasuke and Naruto became friends, After they did, or sometime before the 'Incident'. You can pick! **

**Online!: Shoot at the Devil.**

* * *

Fugaku leaned over his work, his eyes scanning the pages with a precise calculation and almost inhuman speed. He moved onto the next page in record time, pausing briefly only to grab a pen and mark something before his eyes were zooming away once more. A mug sat nearby, and he reached over for it, placing it to his lips and tilting it back only to frown when he realized it was empty. Putting the cup on the edge of his desk, he looked towards his open office door.

"Mikoto!" he called, his voice echoing.

"Yes dear?"

"Could you please bring me some more coffee?" he asked.

"Sure! I'll be right there!" Mikoto called back, and Fugaku called a quick thank you before returning to his work.

Soon there was a light patter of footsteps, and Mikoto waltzed into the room with a cup of coffee, humming. She placed the mug down and picked up the empty one. Fugaku immediately reached over and took a sip of the new coffee, a rare smile curving his face as he looked at his wife.

"It's delicious." He said. Mikoto returned his smile, leaning over and giving him a light peck on his forehead.

"I'm glad." She said. Fugaku leant back in his seat, relaxing as he took a sip of coffee again.

"What are the boys up to?" he asked, wondering what his two sons could be doing on this Saturday. Often it would be Itachi somewhere in the house doing marking or talking to his friends over the phone, discussing work or plans. Sasuke would be up in his room, either listening to music or reading or on his computer playing some online game he'd discovered. Fugaku smirked to himself, knowing that Sasuke thought no one else in the house knew that he played those games, but in truth, _everyone _knew.

"Kisame and Deidara came to visit earlier and brought some paintball gear. I think Sasuke agreed to help Deidara test it out." Mikoto said, and there was a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Fugaku held back a laugh, already guessing what the outcome of the situation was.

"I guess I can take a break from work." He muttered, standing. Mikoto giggled and wrapped her arm around his. The two made their way through the house towards the kitchen and back garden.

As they neared, they heard music playing, and Fugaku shook his head at the song.

"I swear those two got their sense of humour from you." He said, eyeing his wife. Mikoto gave a mischievous smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said innocently as they stepped through the door.

Immediately their eyes zoned in on the three people running around the garden, two of which were grinning evilly and the third looking a mix between murderous and worried.

Kisame was sitting next to the radio, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. The music was loud enough to carry but not enough to cause complaints.

Deidara was singing along with the song as he ran, the paintball gun set up in his hand as he shot at his moving target.

"_Shoot at the Devil! Shoot at the Devil! Shoot at the Devil with that gun_!_ Oh you shoot the Devil! I shoot the Devil! Gonna put that dirty Devil on the run!_"

As the chorus finished and the next verse began, Sasuke leapt forwards, one eye closed as he grinned and pulled the trigger on his own paintball gun in a spectacular shot. The green ball shot forwards and hit Itachi square on his back, green paint splattering over his black t-shirt.

Itachi grunted and stumbled for a second before he lowered one hand, grabbing the ground and making a sharp turn. He sprinted away, avoiding several more paintballs fired at him.

"I'm going to kick your butts later!" he called back at his brother and blond friend, but Deidara only laughed and Sasuke shrugged, still chasing him.

"_Shoot at the Devil, oh shoot at the Devil! Shoot at the Devil with that gun! Who shoot the Devil? I shoot the Devil! Put that dirty Devil on the run!_" Deidara sang, and Fugaku smirked when he caught wind of Sasuke's voice joining in at the 'I shoot the devil' part.

The two boys continued to chase his eldest son around the garden, Itachi performing a few amazing dodges and Sasuke performing equally amazing shots. Deidara seemed to just shoot randomly, and most of his paintballs ended up splattering on the grass. A few hit the walls of the house, but Kisame had shown Mikoto the bucket of paintballs, and they were relieved to see it would be easy to wash it off with water. They'd get the boys to hose it down later.

The song kept playing, and Mikoto stepped away from Fugaku to talk to Kisame, a smile on her face as she watched her sons. Fugaku drained the last of his coffee, and snorted when he saw Itachi had finally gone on the offensive, grabbing Deidara and wrestling with him for the gun. Sasuke came up close and shot a bright pink ball which splattered all over Itachi's butt, causing both Kisame and Deidara to roar with laughter while Itachi started grappiling for Sasuke's gun as well.

Fugaku chuckled, but his eyes widened briefly before he shut them tight.

The yellow paintball he'd seen zooming towards him hit his square on the chest, the paint spreading over his chest, his stomach and splashing up across his chin and face.

Even though the music continued playing in the background, a hush fell over the people in the garden as four sets of dark eyes and one pair of stormy grey-blue focused on the man standing in the kitchen doorway.

Fugaku let his eyes open slowly and stared blankly out at the rest. Mikoto had her hand over her mouth, her eyes sparkling. Kisame was biting his lip, looking unsure whether to laugh or run for the hills screaming like a little girl with pigtails. Itachi, Deidara and Sasuke were all staring at him in horror, their arms tangled together in a frozen battle for the guns, all of which were pointing in his direction. The three of them were paint splattered, but their expressions were almost identical. Sasuke looked like a cat that was cornered, his hair on end and his eyes wide. Itachi's face was similar, if not a little more reserved. Deidara looked comical, his jaw hanging loosely while his eyes bulged in shock and horror.

Fugaku blinked, internally cackling when the small action caused the three boys in front of him to flinch back.

With a calm breath, he stared directly at them and asked. "Who shot the devil?"

Itachi pointed to Deidara, who pointed to Sasuke, who pointed to Itachi and all three immediately yelled "HE DID!"

Fugaku only smirked.

* * *

** I love the Online! Uchiha family. XD They rock. **

**Honestly, they're kinda based off of what my family USED to be like, before everyone kinda separated and drifted apart to collage, to living alone and to MOVING FXXXING COUNTRIES! *grumbles* damn you, last minute immigration descisions. **

**But yeah when my family was all together and stuff we were very similar to this, only no one was as evil as Fugaku or Itachi...and my dad and mom weren't married (trust me it was WAY better that way, those two are like putting gengis khan and his evil twin in one room and seeing what happens) XD**

**Ahh, I miss the good old days. :|**

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
